Come Back To Me
by barbie2305
Summary: Angsty/Smutty One-Shot. Set after 'Glease' and the infamous "I miss you" scene. Enjoy :)! R&R please.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own glee or the characters.**

I saw the look on her face as she sang that song… it shot straight through to my heart and let me know that there was no way she wasn't feeing what I wasn't feeling too…

I'm not so good with words but I know how I feel… the flutter in my heart I felt when she told me she missed me too was almost enough to make up for the pain and hurt I had been feeling since the break up. I have learnt that it is best to let Santana go with her own silly ideas and eventually, with a little coaxing from me; she tends to realize that she has made a mistake. It doesn't hurt any less to hear the words come out of her mouth though. I can still remember sitting alone in the choir room after she had left me… brokenhearted and distraught. If only I had been able to find the words in that moment then maybe she wouldn't have gone through with it… if only I had found the words that went further than '_I love you_' to express just how happy she makes me.

Watching her on that stage took my breath away… it's almost like the auditorium was suddenly empty and she was singing just for me… each word an apology I knew she was too scared to say. The look in her eyes screamed the vulnerability I knew she was always too shy to show for fear of being broken down.

* * *

The after-party was getting tedious and I could feel myself gravitating towards the door in the hopes that eventually I would gain enough strength to pull my eyes away from Santana who had kept her distance all night. My eyes just seemed to follow her as she made her rounds throughout the room… each smile breaking my heart a little more as it never reached her eyes. How can something that is supposed to be right feel so awful?

Watching her had always been one of my favorite things to do… she just seems to exude confidence in every step even though I know she has been broken down too many times to count. She always comes back stronger. Somehow, in the depths of my contemplation I found myself making my way over to her as she reached a lull in company.

"Hey…" Her back was facing me and I couldn't help myself leaning forward and speaking right into her ear. I could feel the goose bumps rise on the back of my neck from the close proximity. She spins around slowly, not meeting my eyes.

"Hey, B…" I send out my wish to whoever is out there that she would just look up and meet my eyes but it's all in vain. Taking a deep breath and pushing my anxiety deeper into my body I let myself ask what I had been meaning to all night… I just need some alone time with her, enough time to just be. Needing her is like needing air.

"Walk me home?" the words leave my mouth and I immediately feel the fear of her next words rise up within me. Closing my eyes I can feel her steady breath against my front. A short hitch in her breath makes me close my eyes, just willing her to say yes.

"Sure…"

* * *

Five minutes later we step out into the cold air and I can feel the familiarity settle over me as we start off on the short walk towards my house. There is never any need for words between us… just being with her makes my heart soar. She is the first one to talk and I take a second to revel in the sound of her voice.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk, have we? How are you, B?"

"Honestly?" I turn to look at her and see she is still staring at the floor. I only wish she would look at me and see that everything I am trying to say is hidden in my eyes.

"Always…"

"Not great, it's been hard… I miss you, Tana." I hear a shuddering breath spill from her lips and watch as she pulls her jacket tighter around her even though it is a fairly mild night. There are no more words to say and I see her struggle with the silence as it engulfs us.

I can see my house come up far too fast and I can feel the disappointment rise up in my throat… I can't let this be it for now. I need her more than anything else. I pray that she would stop but she just kept right on… almost like she wanted to be done with this. As painful for her as it is for me… Reaching my driveway she finally turns to face me, devastatingly keeping her eyes trained on the pavement below us as if she was wishing it would open up and swallow her whole.

"Tana…" I can't help the hitch in my breath as she finally looks up to catch my eye. I can see the pain in her eyes as she flinches at the sound of my voice. Almost like she is swallowing all that she wants to say.

"B… Don't…" I can't help myself. She wants it as much as I do…

"Come back to me…"

"B… I don't thi-"

"Please, Tana… come back to me. Just for tonight."

The small flinch in her hand lets me know that I have won for tonight. Her answer is lost as I launch myself forward and envelope her soft lips in mine. The moan that leaves my lips in that moment is of pure desperation and my heart bursts as I feel her melt into the embrace. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know that this doesn't fix anything but in this moment I can't bring myself to care. All that is Santana invades my senses…

Grabbing her hand in mind I rush to the front door and unlock the door faster than I thought humanly possible. With every step I can feel her give into what she needs a little more. Closing the door behind us, I push her against it and bring our faces close together. I don't let myself lean forward and capture her lips in mine and I let her breath sweep over my face… the soft breath washing over my me is so bittersweet. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I look deep into her eyes and see the desperate look that is a mixture of pain and want behind them.

Finally closing the gap between us once more I can feel her slump slightly and bring my arms under hers to keep her upright. Each kiss another sorry that she was either too stubborn or scared to say aloud. In that moment I didn't care though… this is enough for now.

Pushing my lips harder into hers I let all my thoughts was away… this was not the time or place to worry about what would happen after. This was a fleeting moment that I needed to seize and make sure I took it for all it's worth. Pulling away to catch my breath, I entangle our fingers and drag her up towards my room, not even bothering to be quiet.

* * *

Entering my room it felt more like home than it had in weeks because Santana was finally back where she belongs… in my arms. Gazing into her eyes one more time I move my hands to the hem of her dress I look into her eyes… silently asking for permission. An almost imperceptible nod is all the encouragement I need to tug the garment over her head and throw it to the depths of my room. I force myself to pull away if only to take a mental picture of the perfect body in front of me. I could see her chest heave with each breath and was powerless to my urge to kiss every inch of her body.

Stepping back from her I pulled my jeans and t-shirt off… not wasting any time with formality. Letting my eyes roam over her torso once more I dip my head to kiss along her neck and taste that oh-so-familiar taste that felt so foreign. The little moan that escapes her lips as I latch on to her pulse point is nothing short of heavenly… I feel the familiar pull behind my belly button as I finally acknowledge just how aroused I have become. Part of me just wants to ravish her and the other part just wants to cherish every moment I spend worshipping her.

Inevitably, the impatience takes over and all I can feel is her hands scrape down my back as I run my hands over her glorious breasts, relishing in the rise and fall of her chest. Ecstasy washing over me as I feel her push up into me, searching for more contact… there are no words left to say, only actions.

Sinking to my knees in the coarse carpet I let my fingers trail over her barely-there panties that are almost as soaked as mine. Each moan released from her swollen lips setting the music to my ears. I let my head dip forward as I press my nose to the moist fabric… the sweet scent of Santana rushed through my body and I let myself fall completely and utterly into what was happening. Hands come up to the back of my head and tangle themselves in my hair pushing me deeper into her. Reaching up I let my hands run over her prominent hipbones and hook into the sides of her underwear. Pulling the offending garment slowly down her thighs I am instantly distracted my the sight of her wet center in front of me and the underwear barely reaches her knees before I am diving into her essence and running my tongue between the drenched folds to pull her throbbing clit into my mouth. I hear the soft thud of her head against the door and feel her hands grip even tighter with her nails digging to my scalp. Letting my tongue run over her most sensitive point I raise my eyes to see Santana lost in the ecstasy of just feeling… nothing would feel as good as I do right now though… lost in all that is Santana Lopez.

Pushing my face deeper I let my tongue tease her entrance before pushing forward and letting her wetness seep over my eager tongue. The telltale signs of her impending release pulses around my tongue and I let myself just get pulled in deeper. Breathing just isn't as important as letting her feel just how much I love her at this point. With a few more strokes and a finger coming up to press against her clit I feel the final tense of her muscles and the blissful silence between the beginning of her orgasm and her final shuddering gasp that signals the end of her pleasure. Standing up I let my lips graze across her body and capture the dry lips in mine, finally letting my tongue sink into her.

Slowly guiding her towards the bed I can feel each aftershock as it courses through her body. Laying her on the bed as delicately as I can I finally remove my underwear and bra and press myself fully against her and let our skin do the talking. Feeling her heartbeat against my chest is wonderful and I just take a moment to appreciate the closeness we feel in that moment. Soft fingers trace down my abs and find purchase in the heat between my legs. I can't stop myself from bucking into her persistent fingers and almost come as she pushes her long fingers into my wet heat. The slow push and pull is torture as I rock into her body and let myself feel every single one of her movements. Needing her to feel what I feel I waste no time in reaching down and sliding two fingers so deep inside her that she shivers beneath me. With a soft growl she rolls us over and begins pushing into me harder than ever as I match her rhythm… each breath becoming more laborious than the next in the most delicious way.

Soon a rhythm is established and our sweat-drenched bodies are slipping and sliding against each other. Soft whispers float past my ear and I blush as I realize that I am listening to things that weren't meant for me but more for her.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

The wetness on my cheeks lets me know that she has finally given in to the pain that I know she feels and that I feel too. But tonight isn't about me… tonight is about showing Santana how much I love her. My heart breaks at just how desperate she sounds.

"B… Stop. Please stop." My heart shatters.

"Why?"

"I – oh god – I need to feel you."

"You are feeling me, Tana" my confusion is evident and I give an involuntary moan as I feel her fingers slip out of me. It only grows as I feel and see her shuffle above me.

"No… like this, B." One of her legs comes over mine and within a couple of seconds I feel her wetness slide against mine and I almost come on the spot. It had been so long that I had almost forgotten just how good it felt to have her envelope me in her arousal like this. I could feel our clits slip deliciously against each other and my release crept infinitely closer. There was no holding anything back now,

I could feel her lean forward and burrow into my neck… my hands come up and trace soft, almost too delicate for this moment, patterns into the perfect skin of her back. The rhythm becomes more erratic as I feel teeth bury themselves into my shoulder and soft mewls slip past her lips. I couldn't help the words that tumble from my lips.

"Please say you still love me, Tana. Please?"

"Always."

With that the world goes silent and white spots burst behind my eyelids as I feel one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had rush over me. The involuntary shudder that ripples through Santana's body signals she has reached her peak and I push up one final time as I watch her come apart, with a soft scream of my name, above me.

Coming down from the bittersweet bliss I feel her peel her body away from mine and roll off me. This time there are no cuddles nor are there sweet whispers in each others ears accompanied by satiated by giggles. The darkness has a heartbeat and the silence is suffocating. There is just one thing left to say.

"No matter how hard you try to fight it or what you think is right, we belong together…" I could still feel her steady breathing next to me and I reached out my pinky to link with hers. I felt her squeeze tightly before the sweetest of words left her mouth.

"I know…"

And, just like that, I'm home again… She knows.


End file.
